Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of enterprise operations and more particularly to techniques for managing and optimizing the knowledge resources of employees and organizations.
Description of the Related Art
Enterprise operations environments are dynamic and complex. They typically involve multiple parties and requires significant and timely communication and coordination. Numerous activities and decisions occur daily ranging from exception handling and management, resource configuration, as well as decisions based on collaboration and knowledge. In addition, the parties involved must adhere to numerous regulations and guidelines and be able to react in real-time.
Enterprise operations systems collect and manage the knowledge of a group of people, such as the employees of an organization. They are often implemented using software, computing devices and servers. For example, conventional knowledge management tools and systems include wikis, blogs, filing systems, and document management systems.
Enterprise operations systems are best implemented to maintain the knowledge of an organization while its employees and assets change over time. Effective enterprise operations systems will also retain and organize the knowledge of an organization so that new employees will be able to locate and use the knowledge of the organization and that knowledge will not be lost with the departure of existing employees.
Many conventional enterprise operations are dependent on users making a concerted effort to enter information timely and properly so that later users can find relevant information or be alerted to action items that need immediate attention. However, users often use conventional enterprise operations tools and systems inconsistently, so that the organization's knowledge is not captured timely, adequately or organized or preserved in a manner that makes the information easily accessible or verified or validated in the future.